Project Summary ? Research Infrastructure Core External and internal trends currently are converging at the UPR Medical Sciences Campus (MSC) that will shape the institutions' research portfolio for at least the next five years: 1) Scientists at the MSC perform studies at the molecular level that require Genomics and Proteomics approaches. 2) These studies generate large amounts of heterogeneous data, requiring the selection and application of Bioinformatics, Data Science, and computational techniques. 3) Researchers at the MSC's Institute of Neurobiology rely on cutting-edge imaging resources and specialized methods to learn about the structure and function of the nervous system. These tools are increasingly applied to other research areas at the MSC. 4) The threat of emerging infections is evidenced recently by the rise of Zika and Chikungunya in Puerto Rico, the Caribbean, and the Americas. The proposed Research Infrastructure Core (RIC) addresses these evolving trends by integrating resources in the areas of Genomics, Proteomics, Informatics, Neurogenetics, Bioimaging, and Infectious Diseases research into one, transdisciplinary, infrastructure core. The goal of the RIC is to function synergistically to maximize the quality and productivity of the research projects proposed in the Research Projects Core and in the pilot projects that will be funded through the Investigator Development Core, as well as to link RCMI faculty and scholars with other researchers at the institution. The RIC will also leverage other RCMI cores, including Administration, and Community Engagement. This Core will accomplish the following specific aims: 1) to combine Bioinformatics, Health Informatics and Operational Informatics resources into one Integrated Informatics Service; 2) to deliver high-end services to support Genomics and Proteomics research; 3) to provide state-of-the-art Neurogenetics and Bio-imaging services, and 4) to provide access to key resources for Tropical and Emerging Infectious Diseases research. The RIC will be managed by a faculty Core Lead assisted by five faculty Service Leads with relevant expertise. Technical staff will be responsible for daily operations. A central electronic ticket system, will allow users to request any service, to track progress and completion of services, and to register use of shared instrumentation. Another integrating element for the RIC is the charge-back system, which is managed centrally by the RCMI Program Administrator. Internal and external collaborations have been secured to avoid duplication of services. Instrumentation, hardware and most software required for the provision of these services is already operational. Funds are requested mainly for technical staff salaries and faculty-level-expertise time. The synergy among the RIC and its collaborating partners will facilitate basic and translational science research, stimulate studies on health disparities, and contribute to the development of a diverse biomedical workforce at the MSC.